So,Am I Your Type?
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: PMD-verse,slight AU cause they're human version.Sequel to What's Your Type?.Actaeon Shipping,DusknoirxGrovyle.Light Yaoi.


"Ah, you enjoying the hot springs?" The sage asked.

Grovyle nodded.

Torkoal chuckled. "Happy to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere."

The elder walked off, leaving the youth alone in the steaming water.

"Finally. Solitude." He groaned. He looked up at the sky, watching the puffy clouds pass by.

_It's nice to get away from the action once in a while... _He thought, resting his eyes.

The steam emitting from the hot springs felt very relaxing. The teen exhaled slowly.

"Man,this feels good." He sighed. "If only I can take breaks like this everyday. Alone and no one else around!"

"I'm afaird that's not going happening today." A familiar voice stated.

Grovyle yelped. "E-eh!?"

Standing behind him was the raven haired, red eyed Dusknoir.

"Wh-why the fuck are you here!?" Grovyle cried. "I-I thought that you were staying back at the town!"

Dusknoir smirked. "I changed my mind."

The younger teen groaned. "Damn it..."

"Hey,hey. Calm down."

"...Whatever."

Grovyle turned his attention back to the sky,cursing under his breath. For a few minutes, the two stayed like that. The emerald haired youth shifted uncomfortably.

_...Wh-why is he just standing there? _He pondered, his body shaking despite relaxing in hot springs.

"S-so...You're not joining me?" He squeaked.

"No,no." Dusknoir replied.

"You're just gonna stand there?"

"Yup."

"O-okay then..."

_This is extremely freaking awkward! _Grovyle screamed in his head.

He flinched as he heard the older male walk towards him.

"Are you still angry about what happened?" He asked.

Grovyle blushed. "What do you think!?"

Dusknoir snickered. He dipped his legs into the relaxing hot springs, sitting next to the more lithe teen.

"Ah,sorry 'bout what I did." He stated.

Grovyle snorted. "Yeah,right."

_Why can't that sage come back before things get weird here!?_

"I really am.I did not mean to do something like that." Dusknoir reassured.

"So you no longer want to know about what's my ideal type?" Grovyle questioned,finally facing the other male.

Dusknoir nodded. "I no longer care."

Grovyle sighed. "Good!"

For a while, neither spoke. They sat there, silent. No wind blew, just the sun shining through the roaming clouds. Grovyle shifted uncomfortably,again. Dusknoir looked at the teenager. His forest green hair was clinging to his light,tan skin. His usual calm,collected demeanor seemed to have melted away. It was replaced with a shy,flustered composure. The boy apparently noticed this.

"What's wrong?" He asked the paler skinned male.

"Hm?Oh,nothing." Dusknoir replied.

Grovyle smirked. "Ha!Let me guess,you're still wondering about what my type is?"

Dusknoir cocked his head. "What makes you say that?"

"You're not fooling me,man." Grovyle stated.

Dusknoir laughed. "Like I said,I have no interest in that anymore."

He paused. "But if you really wish to tell,then go ahead. If you don't, I won't mind."

Grovyle blinked in confusion. _What is this guy getting at!?_

"Well,er...While Celebi is a bit frisky,naive,and somewhat quick tempered...I prefer someone who is...What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Why don't you explain."

"Uh,knows how you feel,listens to what you have to say."

"Understandable and relatable?"

"Yeah...And that's two words.I was looking for one."

" You want someone who is understandable and relatable?"Dusknoir gazed at the teenager._Never thought he'd act like this._

"D-don't you dare tell anyone about this,Dusknoir!" He snapped.

"I won't,I won't." Said male replied.

"G-good.I don't want anyone to know about this."

"Why are you trusting me with this,then?"

Grovyle shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's because I know that you keep your word. And your loyal,respectful and...Er..."

"Honorable?" Dusknoir suggested.

Grovyle laughed. " you're relatable and understandable."

"Like your type?" Dusknoir teased.

Grovyle blushed madly. "Wh-what!?NO!"

"Your reaction and not pulling away from that kiss yesterday..." Dusknoir started.

"I know,I know!Begs to differ!SHUT UP!" Grovyle grabbed the collar of Dusknoir's shirt,and pulled him down so that he was glaring into his eyes. "Look,don't get any ideas like yesterday,or I swear I will..."

"You will what?" Dusknoir questioned.

The younger male released the older's shirt,grumbling. "I...I'm not sure!"

Dusknoir laughed softly. "You're not going to do anything?"

"I will do something!" Grovyle snapped.

"That means that you will probably try to kill me if," Dusknoir said as he leaned down so that his breath was on Grovyle's neck, "I did this?"

He licked the light,tan flesh,and the lithe form beneath him ebony haired teen smirked. He trailed his tongue up the youth's neck and to his cheek,causing the younger to let out a mewl. Dusknoir wasn't the least bit shocked that Grovyle didn't pull away. Dusnkoir ran his fingers through the boy's damp hair as he nipped his ear. The older traced his tongue around the shell. Grovyle bit his lip, trying to stop the awkward noises from coming out and gripped the taller form's shirt. Dusknoir frowned. He trailed a finger down Grovyle's chest, causing him to flinch, still he didn't make sound. Dusnoir quietly laughed as he tweaked the light,tan skinned youth's nipple,making him let out a soft,quick moan. Grovyle's grip tightened, blushing furiously as he realized that he allowed himself to let this happen. And yet he didn't pull away. He just sat there and let it happen. Dusknoir sucked at the younger's neck, and in respone he lout out quiet moans. The black haired male lightly bit the flesh, enjoying the small noises the other was creating. He then lifted Grovyle's chin up, and crashed his lips against his, also managing his tongue to slither into the other mouth, snaking around the wet cavern. The tongues collided for a while, and Dusknoir, of course, won.

The two pulled away, a trail of saliva was connected to their mouths. Dusknoir went back to attacking the more lithe form's neck.

He brought a hand down behind Grovyle's back, and would have taken this to the next level, if not for...

_**~SLAM!~ ~SPLOOSH!~**_

"GAH!" Dusknoir screeched, falling into the water.

"Wh-what the hell,man!?" Grovyle shrieked, face still red.

Dusknoir smirked. "Ah,I was right all along."

Grovyle turned around. "Sh-shut up!"

Dusknoir chuckled, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "So,I am your type?"

Grovyle growled as he got out of the Hot Springs. He walked over to where his belongings are. He wrapped a towel around his body.

"W-we're not going to talk about this,right?!" He snarled.

Dusknoir nodded,smiling. "Right."

"G-good." Grovyle said,blush fading.

Dusknoir laughed,swearing that he saw the boy smile faintly.

"Wh-what?!" The teen asked.

"Oh,nothing." Dusknoir replied.

Grovyle sighed, then the blush reappeared as Dusknoir asked, "Did you enjoy it?!"

"SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Was his reply.

* * *

**A/N:HAH!No smut for you,Yaoi fans!**


End file.
